Innocent Eyes
by TheFifthHalliwellDaughter
Summary: Is there ever anything so pure and innocent as a child's thoughts? Perhaps young Gretl knows more than her young age lets on. Even if Maria and the Captain are to blind to see it, how do you hide love from a child who sees the world so purely?


Maria awoke to the soft touch of a child's hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, Gretl? Are you frightened?" she queried lovingly without the slightest annoyance at being woken in the middle of the night. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark.

The little girl merely sniffed, her plump cheeks stained with tears.

"Was it a bad dream, darling?"

A faint sob and a nod was the only response. She patted the bed beside her, indicating for Gretl to climb in. The five year old nestled deep against Maria's warm cotton nightgown and buried her head in her Governess's arms. Maria swayed back and forth as she sang one of the hymns she'd learnt back in the Abbey. While she cradled Gretl in her arms, her heart warmed at the thought that for the first time, Gretl had come to her to be consoled. Gretl had always liked Maria; wanting to sit next to her at the dinner table, asking her countless questions about the Abbey, but never had she confided in her when she was upset. Before now it had been Leisl who the child sought out for comfort and a cuddle. Leisl was the closest thing to a mother Gretl had for a long time, Maria supposed. Once the song was sung twice through, Gretl's little body had gone limp. Carrying her carefully so as not to wake her, Maria tiptoed back to Gretl's room. She lay her down and tucked her in. She turned to the other two girls sleeping soundly in their beds. Gently she picked up Marta's doll which had fallen to the ground, and put away the book lying open on Brigitta's chest. With one last glance she turned from the room, only to be stopped in her tracks by a small voice.

"Goodnight Mother," it said sleepily.

A lump rose in Maria's throat as she went back to tend to her little girl.

"Oh Gretl, I'm not your mother," she cooed softy, running her fingers through Gretl's blonde hair. "Your mother is in Heaven with God. He's taking very special care of her and I know they both watch over you every day."

As Maria tucked a wayward strand of hair behind the sleepy girl's ear, Gretl thought for a moment.

"But you play with me like Mother did," she said slowly.

"Yes, because you are very fun to play with."

"And you take care of me like mother did – when I'm sick or sad."

Maria felt the lump in her throat get even higher. Was it possible for one to feel an emotion so intensely that their heart simply exploded? If so, Maria was sure hers must be about to burst.

Maria opened her mouth to speak but Gretl raised a finger to her Governess's lips and insisted she stay silent. Gretl was very awake now and about as stubborn as she could be.

"Don't you love me, Maria; or Louisa, Marta, Brigitta and Leisl and the boys?"

Her lower lip quivered.

"Oh yes, more than anything else in the world." Maria assured her, squeezing her hand.

"Even more than you love Father?"

Maria was glad the room was dark as she could feel her cheeks turning pink. Composing herself she posed the question:

"What makes you say such a thing, dear?"

"You look at Father like you love him." Gretl explained.

"And what would you know of love, little Gretl?" asked Maria, with a small smile.

"Oh, I know lots." Gretl said indignantly. "Brigitta's been reading me love stories. And mother loved Father, just like you do."

Maria was no longer sure how to reply to the little girl and still avoid the topic of her affection for the Captain.

"I think it's time for bed now, darling" she floundered. She bent forward and kissed Gretl's forehead. One last check on the other two soundly sleeping girls and Maria left the room. As she did so, she was almost sure she heard a tiny voice whisper "I love you, mother," but she couldn't be sure. She smiled to herself and shook her head. She must have imagined it, she thought, but somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that young Gretl was perhaps the only one wise enough to see things as they truly were.


End file.
